


Travesty of Justice

by xiunkissed2018



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Feminization of Male Genitalia, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Free Use, Gags, Implied Somnophilia, Implied Watersports, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Marathon Sex, Mpreg, Passing out during sex, Public Sex, Public Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiunkissed2018/pseuds/xiunkissed2018
Summary: Baekhyun was made to pay for the crimes he didn’t commit.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Everyone, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Travesty of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I hope you’ve read the tags well. If you haven’t, know that this fic is rather extreme and downright filthy.
> 
> This is noncon. If you’re uncomfortable with that, please don’t proceed. Even if there’s Chanyeol/Baekhyun here, this is not CB centric, and there’s no sudden plot twist that would make the main character’s situation better.
> 
> From start to finish, this is messed up.
> 
> Again, don’t like it, don’t read it. The tags and warnings are clear.
> 
> Not beta-read.

_a travesty of justice_

_\- a legal act or decision that is so unjust that it seems like a grotesque mockery or imitation of the way the justice system is supposed to operate._

The corrupt rulers of the northern kingdom were found to be guilty of countless grievous crimes against their people—the most staggering of all was their negligence that resulted to the death of their 2,000 soldiers.

The townspeople were insanely mad, but on the night before the king and queen would be persecuted through a public trial—the royal couple had successfully fled, leaving their only adopted son, Baekhyun behind.

The prince, an omega who recently turned eighteen, used to be the kingdom’s darling. With a shiny brunet hair, a pair of stunning icy blue eyes, soft pink lips, unblemished skin, and body with all the right curves—soft tits, flat stomach, wide hips, small cock, and supple buttocks—he was the perfect omega. Prince Baekhyun was generally admired and loved, but even that fondness for him wasn’t enough to shield the poor boy from the wrath of the people that was shifted to him because of his shameless parents’ cowardice.

As a new king took over immediately a day after the previous rulers’ disappearance, Baekhyun was made to pay for the crimes he didn’t commit.

As his punishments were read out loud in front of the townspeople, Baekhyun felt all the strength leave his body. Since the prince has just turned legal and is a virgin, his first punishment was public defloration followed by being gifted to the alpha soldiers to be knotted for 24 hours straight. After, he would be given to the general public to be freely used as a toilet indefinitely—until the previous king and queen are found and killed.

Before Baekhyun can appeal, he was grabbed and stripped off his royal clothing. His first punishment started then. He tried to struggle, but the king’s knights were too strong. After all the fabrics covering his body were teared off, one of the knights pulled his hair back and as Baekhyun opened his mouth to scream, a balled cloth was shoved in and his wrists were forcefully tied.

The prince was writhing, wailing through the gag, more so when he saw the new king’s champion, a 7-foot giant entered the courthouse naked—his monstrous cock that was terrifyingly the size of the omega’s leg standing proud and hard.

Baekhyun already knew what’s about to happen, and so he aggressively shook his head in protest as he continued to sob loudly. Disregarding his pleas, the knights that were restraining him threw the prince on the floor, one side of his face planted on the cold marble, his tied wrists on his back as his ass was raised up high—his knees on the ground.

In his peripheral vision, he can see the champion approach while the giant’s hand was on his cock, pumping his length in preparation. He was wearing a mask but Baekhyun can see the giant smirk before he was bending and the next second, the room was filled with a shrill cry—the prince howling in great pain as the champion entered his unprepared, virginal hole.

Baekhyun felt like he was being split in half, and the burn from the tearing on his rim was intensified by the continuous pounding, and Baekhyun belatedly realized a wet substance was trickling down the back of his cocklet and his jiggling thighs.

The prince screamed and screeched to no avail as blood pooled underneath him—the smell of copper combined with the excruciating pain he was feeling on his lower body making him dizzy.

Baekhyun pitifully jerked at every brutal thrust, and somewhere in the background, he can hear the audience jeering.

The prince, unable to hold his weight with the giant’s incessant pounding, finally fell on his stomach. He was pathetically heaving and crying albeit less aggressive now, and the champion simply continued to mercilessly thrust in and out of the omega’s teared up and bloody rim—the giant taking pleasure on how the tip of his cock that was bulging through the poor prince’s belly would bump to the floor each time he bottomed out.

Baekhyun continued to writhe, and he’s not sure how long it lasted but a pitiful mewl escaped his lips when he felt the giant’s hot seeds streamed down his abused hole. The champion pulled out his cock that was covered in his cum mixed with Baekhyun’s crimson blood. 

Just when the prince thought his predicament was over, the champion flipped him over and placed his legs on the giant’s shoulders before entering him again—Baekhyun only yelping at the ruthless intrusion before he started crying pathetically. The champion lasted longer this time that when Baekhyun felt another load of hot cum painting his tender walls, the wailing omega finally lost consciousness.

When he came to, he realized he was facing the audience—the familiar strangers staring at him with lust-filled eyes as they watched him being relentlessly impaled on the champion’s cock. The giant was on his feet, his big hands were around Baekhyun’s thighs as the omega—whose back was resting on the giant’s hairy chest and head lolled to the side almost lifelessly—was being bounced on the monstrous length. Baekhyun can feel his limp cock—he can’t even get hard when he’s in so much pain—bouncing with the champion’s every movement, and weak whimpers left his lips when he looked down to see his stomach bulging. He looks pregnant and he can only imagine how many loads of cum have been already pumped into him for his belly to protrude that much.

“Hnhggh,” the omega weakly moaned when the giant pulled out—globs of cum combined with his own blood gushing out of his ruined boy pussy. He’s been in and out of consciousness that he has no idea how long it has been. 

The preceding judge signaled the end of his first punishment, and Baekhyun only cried weakly as it was recounted how he’s a virgin no more after he’s bred for four whole hours straight and pumped with twelve loads of potent alpha cum.

He was immediately cleaned after and was brought to the court physician who alongside their kingdom’s sorcerer, administered the prince with two potions—the first was to heal his cuts and to protect his body from any more tearing, and the second one was to remove his need to consume any sustenance which in return, will keep his digestive tract empty making him the perfect breeding hole.

  
  


Baekhyun was only given a few hours of sleep before he was brought to the camp. Naked and barely conscious, the omega was laid in the middle of the rough ground before the alphas took turns pounding his small and tight boy pussy. The soldiers abused his cunt for 48 hours straight as finding his tight hole—which they’ve eventually loosened—addicting, the soldiers requested for an additional one day to continue breeding his sore pussy. 

When the soldiers were done with him, the court servants who picked him up had the heart to pity the poor prince who was lying in the middle of the camp’s dirty grounds disoriented—his legs kept apart widely by an improvised spreader bar, a huge bottle of liquor was plugged inside his stretched and ruined pinkish rim as he trembled. The omega’s hair, face and body were all wet—covered in cum, spit, and piss of the hundred alphas who feasted on the helpless prince’s body for two days straight. He was also obviously knotted too many times. 

But no matter how much the servants sympathize with the wrecked omega, they serve the new king who had clear orders for them. So carrying the prince, they took him back to the palace to get him cleaned and ready for his third punishment.

After he was bathed, the prince was brought to his post—a room in the plaza made just for him. There’s a hole in the middle of one of the walls just enough to fit one lean body and inside it, there was table where the unresponsive omega was laid with his back on the hard surface. A servant, who was on the other end of the wall, grabbed his ankles through the narrow opening and tugged them forward so the prince’s lower body—from the middle of his torso downwards—was bared outside for all the townspeople to see.

Surprisingly, Baekhyun still had the strength to cry and plead when he felt his lower limbs chained to the wall—his knees were raised apart then shackled—suspending them mid-air so his hole would be leveled on any man’s crotch area. His begs for mercy were once again disregarded as a ball gag was shoved inside his mouth and his wrists were tied.

A bell resounded through the early morning signifying that the public toilet is now ready for use and soon enough people started piling up and the first cock of the day breached Baekhyun’s entrance.

The poor, pitiful prince screamed through his gag, but his muffled screeches and pained shrieks were deliberately ignored as he was pounded and brutally fucked—one after another. As soon as a cock pulls out of his wrecked hole, another one would thrust right in.

The arrangement was simple: he would be available from 6 am to 10 pm. Since he has no need to be fed or to relieve himself in the bathroom, the eight hours of rest were divided between cleaning him up and being a whore for the knights who refused to use him during the day as knotting is prohibited—it takes a while and the lines are usually long and people can’t be kept waiting. With that, the knights decided to ravage him each night instead. 

As soon as the omega was brought back to the palace, he would be bathed just to rid of the filthy substances clinging to his body. After, the palace guards would snatch him and bring him to their quarters where he would be fucked and knotted restlessly until it’s nearly six in the morning and he has to be bathed again. 

To keep track of how well Baekhyun was servicing the people in exchange for the crimes his adopted parents committed, each person who used him must mark on the wall the number of times they’ve come inside his abused hole.

A month later, the former king and queen had finally been tracked down and eliminated. The new ruler had been informed, and so he went to the plaza to see how Baekhyun was holding up.

A smirk formed its way across the new king’s usually stoic features when he laid eyes on the prince’s deplorable condition. Since Baekhyun’s upper body was hidden, he couldn’t see his facial expression and the king could only watch how a burly alpha mercilessly jackhammered the smaller’s pussy—the sounds of squelching and skin-slapping combined with muffled sobs and whimpers coming from Baekhyun’s end delighting the new ruler.

“How stretched out is he?” The king asked out of curiosity. The burly alpha halted his movements to pay his respects to their new king. Wordlessly, he showed his two incredibly large hands to the ruler before he formed them into fists and inserted them inside the cunt he was pummeling a few seconds ago. Baekhyun’s howl could be heard as the alpha pushed the whole of his two forearms inside and made punching motions before he stretched the hole sideways—the gape in between the alpha’s forearms showing the insides of poor Baekhyun’s rectum.

The king simpered as he gestured for the alpha to resume fucking the smaller as the line that day was long—as it’s always been—with hundreds of men awaiting their individual turn. The king also noticed how the walls were full of marks that he called for the person in charge to ask the total.

“We haven’t updated yet for today, your highness. But as of yesterday, there are 7,680 marks in total.”

“So that was the number of times someone reached their completion inside him?”

“Yes, my king.”

“How about the number of men, do you have a record for that?”

“Yes, your majesty. Each men are required to register to make sure they are from our kingdom.”

“And how many are they as of yesterday?”

The officer looked at the scroll on his hand. “2,749, your majesty. The soldiers who took him during his first punishment as well the knights he kept company each night weren’t included in the list. These 2,749 people were merely commoners who have been using him multiple times almost daily.”

“Okay. You may go.” As the officer scampered his way back to his desk located besides Baekhyun’s wall, the new king’s right hand man approached the royal who seemed to be fixated at the sight of Baekhyun’s hole being mercilessly destroyed.

“Chanyeol,” the king’s adviser whom he lets address him by his real name as they grew up together, whispered. “Won’t you tell them now that the former king and queen have been executed and the punishment for the former prince can now be lifted?”

Chanyeol, the new king, only continued to leer at the sight before him—a sinister glint in his caramel orbs. “No. Do the announcement next month. Let the people have their fun a bit more.”

“And what will be of Baekhyun after? Would he be exiled, or slaughtered?”

The king sneered. “No. Have you seen Baekhyun up close? He’s the prettiest in this kingdom. And see how well he’s taking all that raw pounding? I would need a lot of heirs to secure my dynasty and his pussy’s well-trained, and according to the physician, healthy and fertile. I’m thinking he would be my personal whore—I’ll make sure to get him pregnant after all this. And as soon as he gives birth, I’ll knock him up again right away. I’ll do that again and again.”

“He’s just turned eighteen—he’ll make the perfect breeding bitch for a really long time. I’ll see to it that not a year would pass that he wouldn’t be round with my pups and a day wouldn’t gone by that his cunt’s not filled with my cum.”

“Hhhnnngh” Baekhyun moaned as another fist made its way inside his incredibly loose hole. The omega’s tied up—his back was on the bed post, his legs obscenely spread apart with his feet planted on the mattress, his stomach round and heavy. He’s nearing the end of his last trimester and his jiggly tits were steadily leaking milk. His older pups as well as the king himself have been drinking from his soft mounds daily that they’ve become perpetually tender and sore—his nipples hard and erect.

The omega’s been lactating since his first pregnancy that no longer stopped as they were followed by more. When he gave birth to their first litter, Chanyeol gave him a whole day to rest before resuming regularly mounting him the following night. Not even a month later, he’s declared to be carrying again.

Baekhyun’s only 26 but he’s given birth nine times already and is on his tenth pregnancy by now. His breasts have grown large due to his multiple pregnancies and consequent breastfeeding, and his hips have significantly widened—his thighs thick and supple and permanently littered with bites, hickeys, and even bruises. 

With the changes in his body, the omega stopped wearing tight-fitting clothes. He is now normally clad in long, loose robes with nothing underneath that when the litters require to be fed, he would simply push the fabric to the sides before the hungry pups would latch onto his sore nipples. 

But ironically, it wasn’t his babies who always milked him dry. It was his husband. When the pups are not around—which Chanyeol makes sure they’re mostly not by hiring individual nannies for them—he would push Baekhyun’s robes open and suckle on his husband’s tits aggressively until no more liquid is coming out and the smaller was crying, begging for him to stop. 

After the prince’s sensitive tits have been mercilessly sucked dry by his husband, the king would then proceed to strip Baekhyun naked and no matter where they are—in the confines of their bedroom, inside the throne room, in the banquet, or in his study—Chanyeol would bend him over to ruin his pussy next—incessantly pounding and jackhammering the smaller’s cunt until it was utterly ruined and used. After the alpha was done with him, the pitiful omega’s front body would be bathed in his own milk and semen, his hole gaping and globs of cum streaming from his destroyed rim—the poor prince rendered unresponsive and almost unconscious.

On some days that Chanyeol doesn’t feel like drinking directly from his husband’s abused nipples, he would simply sit the smaller on his lap—Baekhyun’s back on his chest as the king roughly palms his sore breasts—fondling and kneading them harshly until his hands and Baekhyun’s upper body were drenched in the omega’s milk and the smaller was quivering, pleading for his poor tits to be left alone.

“S-stop pl-please-ahh. I’m t-tired.” The omega whined, his eyes rolled back after a particular hard thrust. After five rounds of rough fucking, Chanyeol chained him to the bed before brutally fisting his fucked out hole which has been going on for at least an hour now.

“Oh, baby,” the king sweetly cooed at his heavily-pregnant spouse having married the smaller when he turned 21. “You’ll be giving birth soon. You need your cunt gaping so our next batch of pups could easily come out. Shouldn’t you be grateful your husband’s helping you stretch out?”

Baekhyun only whimpered in response—his pitiful mewls and weak sobs resounding around the enclosed space. However, the lewd noises were blocked by the thick walls of their master chamber from reaching outside as the royal couple’s litters—the oldest being eight while the youngest was barely a year old—slept soundly on the bedroom next to theirs, the pups sweetly oblivious to how their mother was continuously violated and mercilessly defiled by their father every single day and night.


End file.
